Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Saintsational
Summary: Severus loves Remus, but he also loves Harry.  Remus loves Severus and loves their life together enough to ignore any suspicions of infidelity.  Sirius loves Remus.  Love is complicated and they're not even the only ones figuring it out.
1. Severus and Remus

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**RATING:** M

**GENRE:** Drama/Romance

**WARNINGS:** M/M, F/F, sex, violence, language, probably a fair bit of angst and drama, and maybe some other stuff, though I'll put up more warnings if I need to.

**CURRENT PAIRINGS: **SS/RL, CD/HP, GW/CC, BW/HG, CW/DM, NL/LL. Future pairings have lots of possibilities…And SS/HP is an obvious one, no worries.

**BACKGROUND:** Changed a lot from canon. Remus, Sirius, Cedric, and Dumbledore are all alive. Severus and Remus began a relationship when Remus taught at Hogwarts Harry's third year. Because of his closeness to Remus, his relationship with Harry and friends became a little better. They found out about the Horcruxes earlier and they managed to defeat Voldemort midway through Harry's sixth year. Harry and friends continued their education and graduated from Hogwarts. Severus abandoned teaching since he was no longer needed as a spy or to protect Harry and works in the research center at St. Mungo's with Hermione. Ron is in Auror training and Harry doesn't know what to do with his life yet. Sirius is cleared and a free man.

**SUMMARY: **Severus loves Remus, but he also loves Harry. Remus loves Severus and loves their life together enough to ignore any suspicions of infidelity. Sirius loves Remus. Love is complicated and they're not even the only ones figuring it out. Not many people can get relationships right or even figure out their own feelings very well. Crappy summary, all you need to know is lots of drama and lots of fun!

**A/N: **Snarry is my favorite pairing ever so they will be together and they will be my main focus, though there are a lot of side stories that will be in play, too. The first several chapters will be small glimpses into the lives of our current couples and situations and whatnot.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**SEVERUS AND REMUS**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

It was quiet in the home of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The men were laying in bed together side by side reading books. Remus was amusing himself with some Muggle book romanticizing werewolves while Severus unwound from a long day at the office with a good Wizarding classic, a tragic story of a dark Muggle man haunted by a jaded past with a decent life that was destroyed by falling for the wrong person, a young and vibrant witch. It had created quite the controversy in its time for making it seem as though magic was the problem and magic was evil and making some Muggle the protagonist, but it truly was intriguing and quite the heartbreaking tale that Severus had never been able to get enough of.

They hadn't had sex in seventeen days. They had both counted.

Remus found it hard to read once he thought about it. He missed their passionate lovemaking. They had been together for six years, though, and these things happened. Relationships didn't always stay interesting. They got boring and that was fine. It was preferable over fighting all of the time. Still, Remus wanted something interesting and he did miss having sex. Severus was an amazing lover, but Remus didn't know how to broach the subject of sex. He was thirty nine years old, almost forty! But he had never been very comfortable sexually and he didn't know how to be seductive or anything like that. He cleared his throat, but changed his mind about vocalizing his desires. Severus didn't even look at him when he made any noise. Remus frowned, feeling a bit rejected even though he hadn't even made any moves that could be turned down. He went back to reading his book.

Severus, meanwhile, was very aware of Remus's noises. He wasn't so caught up on their lack of a sex life as Remus, but he did pretend not to hear the man just in case that was what he wanted. After the last time fucking Remus, Severus didn't want to do it again anytime soon. Not when all he could think about while he pounded into Remus was messy black hair and green eyes.

He wasn't sure when his fascination of Harry Potter started, but his attraction to the young wizard was undeniable. He found himself visiting whatever shops Harry was currently employed at whenever he could and they enjoyed a bit of harmless flirting. Harry probably thought it all a big joke. Young people these days flirted with their friends and just for fun. Harry wouldn't know how much Severus actually wanted him. It didn't matter much. Severus had Remus and Harry had Cedric.

Not that being with Remus had ever stopped Severus. He didn't cheat often, but he had had small flings with Lucius Malfoy and ex Slytherin student, Adrian Pucey and a few others. He did feel bad about it because he did care about Remus, but things were boring and sometimes Severus just felt the need for more.

Harry was too much of a good and true Gryffindor to betray Cedric and Remus like that, though. All Severus could do was dream.

"I am going to sleep, Remus," Severus finally said, closing his book. "I have a long day tomorrow."

"Alright," Remus agreed, feeling disappointed. He set aside his own book instead of taking it out to the living room. Even if he wouldn't get any more tonight, just being near his lover was enough for him. Things would pick up eventually. They always did.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**A/N: **Please review.


	2. Harry and Cedric

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**HARRY AND CEDRIC**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Good night, Harry," Cedric said with a charming smile.

They were at the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place where Harry lived with his godfather Sirius. They had just been on a date to a day long Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and the Pride of Portree, celebrated Puddlemere's victory with Oliver Wood and his girlfriend Katie Bell and then had a nice dinner together at a Muggle diner Cedric's mum used to take him to. It was all very nice and had ended very pleasantly with a nice snogging session outside of this door.

"Night, Ced," Harry whispered, though he didn't move away. He leaned in to kiss Cedric's smiling mouth, again wondering what it would be like to kiss Severus. He had been dating Cedric for three months now and had been crushing on Severus for six. Somehow dating Cedric only made his preoccupation with Severus worse. Cedric was a great guy, though. He treated Harry with respect and was a gentleman and a great kisser. He was very supportive of Harry through his many failed jobs…He had been too focused with Voldemort for too long and helping take down leftover Death Eaters that he had never really thought of an actual career until lately. Luckily he had enough money to survive on and had the time to figure out what he wanted to do.

Cedric was a real Prince Charming, but it was all very boring to Harry. How anyone could resent being in a nice, normal, happy relationship was beyond him but it had happened. Harry wouldn't do anything about it, though. Cedric was great and hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe it was just some phase and he didn't want to bugger things up with Cedric if that's all it was. He was just being silly.

"Lunch?" Cedric asked, pulling away and giving him a light kiss before saying. "Tomorrow?"

"Err…sure," Harry said. He actually wanted to make an excuse to bring Hermione lunch at work so he could see Severus, but that was stupid. He couldn't help but hope that Severus would come see him at the bookshop he was currently working at. Books weren't really his thing, but it was a job and he was trying it out. He had a feeling he wouldn't last long there, but he was holding on for now.

"Great," Cedric said, pulling away. "Tomorrow, then."

Harry watched him go before walking into the house where Sirius was relaxing on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine. "What? No shag tonight?"

"There hasn't been any shagging any night," Harry said, rolling his eyes. Cedric wanted to wait.

"Too bad for you," Sirius said. "No luck for me, either."

Harry found it hard to sympathize. He didn't enjoy walking in on Sirius screwing random men and women all over the house. Sirius seemed to forget sometimes that Harry now lived here, too.

"Are you bored yet?" Sirius asked.

"Because we're not having sex?" Harry asked, a bit offended, and also a bit bothered because he was bored with Cedric. Was the lack of sex the problem?

"It was just a question. You don't seem as happy as someone would with having a nice, handsome boyfriend who takes them on nice, expensive dates doing things he enjoys doing," Sirius pointed out.

"Oh," Harry said. He supposed that made sense. "I dunno, really."

Sirius shrugged. "But you know, relationships are work. Probably why I never had many."

It wasn't work or commitment that bothered Harry, though. It felt like something was missing. While Severus wasn't unnecessarily cruel to him these days, he was still an arse. He imagined they'd never get along, but that sort of appealed to him. Fighting and having angry sex. That sounded like fun. Really, many things were better than Cedric treating him like a girl. What Sirius said made Harry feel foolish though. He really did have a great boyfriend. What more could he want?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


	3. Ginny and Cho

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**GINNY AND CHO**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"You know, this is really getting old, Cho," Ginny said in exasperation.

The older witch sat on their bed, tears wetting her lovely face. Her head was bowed low and her dark silky hair fell over her face disguising it but Ginny had already seen all of the waterworks. She was irritated with her girlfriend of two years, but also feeling a bit guilty once the tears started.

"I'm just tired of you questioning me all of the time," Ginny said, walking over to the bed and plopping down on the foot of it. "You're so suspicious it's crazy."

"I…I just…I'm scared!" Cho admitted, a blubbering mess by now.

"Cho, why on earth are you scared?" Ginny demanded in annoyance.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cho demanded almost hysterically. "You are gorgeous, Ginny! Absolutely gorgeous! And you're amazing and wonderful and perfect! Why wouldn't anyone want you? You're a war hero, remember? You were only fifteen when you helped fight that battle against You-Know-Who! And now you're an amateur Qudditch player but you're already so popular and famous! And some of the girls on the team are so pretty and you've been flirting with Fleur Delacour!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We're friends! We hang out! Being friends does not mean I'm flirting or snogging or shagging anyone but you!"

Cho sniffled. "It's not like it would be the first time, Gin," Cho reminded her quietly.

Ginny's blood ran cold at the mention of her one slip up a year ago. It was at the second anniversary of the end of the war and Ginny had gotten drunk at the celebration and ended up sleeping with her friend Luna Lovegood. She and Cho had broken up for a few weeks, but they loved each other and had gotten back together. Ginny still loved Cho, but she was so paranoid and Ginny was on her best behavior these days! It's like she would never get past that mistake.

"I'm going out," Ginny decided after a few long minutes of silence, slipping out of bed.

"Wait, Ginny, don't go!" Cho cried out hysterically.

"Why not? Scared I'm going out to get laid?" Ginny demanded coldly, tears stinging her bright brown eyes as she pulled on some pants. She had been walking around their flat in a tank top and panties. "You already think I am and it's obvious that nothing I ever say or do is going to change that, so you might as well just leave."

Cho looked wounded and it hurt Ginny's heart. "Ginny…Please don't say that…I..I love you! Please don't go…Please?"

If Ginny thought Cho actually wanted her, Ginny might have stayed. Ginny had a feeling that Cho only asked her to remain because she was terrified that Ginny was going out to cheat on her and Ginny was not going to encourage that sort of paranoia in her girlfriend. Besides, Ginny needed time to cool down and gather her thoughts and she needed a few drinks in her system away from her crying girlfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


	4. Bill and Hermione

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**BILL AND HERMIONE**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Hermione had fallen asleep in her notes again. Bill Weasley smiled fondly from the doorway as he stared at his girlfriend of one year. She was so serious about her work and it drove him crazy and he loved it at the same time. He was content just watching her for a few minutes. She was on her bed surrounded by parchment and books and an inkpot had spilled over and stained her poor dark pink duvet. She snored quietly and looked so peaceful. She was even holding a quill in one hand and snuggled close to a book like it was a teddy bear.

Bill stepped into the room and sat by Hermione and gently shook her. "Mione…Mione, baby, wake up."

Hermione jerked away. "What? Bill? Oh hi," Hermione said, yawning and sitting up. "Damn it!" she exclaimed, looking at the ink. She summoned her wand and he smiled as he watched her try to take out the stain and shuffled all of her books into a pile and her parchment into a stack, yawning widely every few seconds. He reclined back onto her bed and waited patiently while she cleaned up before sleepily walking back over to lay down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Bill said with a smile. "It's something from work and I can't get it open…Something to do with riddles and runes and I know how good you are at them," he confessed. "I can wait until morning, though, I didn't even think of the time."

"No, no, let me at least look at it," Hermione said.

He knew she would say that. He opened the bag he brought with him and pulled out the box. It had no openings anywhere on it. It was just a large blue square that had something in it. It had engravings in runes all around it that made out a very complicated riddle. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow and set to work. It frustrated her and Bill took a small nap while she got into her zone, though he really enjoyed watching her get into things. Eventually she got it all figured out. She had to take a potion that cleansed her system of any poisons or potions and even Muggle drugs like caffeine until she was "pure" and then she took Veritaserum so that she could assure the box that her intentions were pure and that she had no agendas. Then she had to turn the box around at least twenty times in all sorts of confusing directions and then had to run her fingers along the edges, touching it in just the right places before the box finally cracked and the blue shattered revealing another box that looked like a miniature treasure chest.

"Any key will do?" Hermione muttered, rereading the runes to make sure she got it correctly. Bill opened his eyes and smiled when she summoned a key and hesitantly fit it inside, surprised when it fit and twisted and opened for her. Hermione raised an eyebrow when she pulled out a large golden egg with more runes on it.

"There is a very important question you must answer to get our treasure," Hermione read quietly. "Twist to the left?" She twisted it and it opened to reveal a silver egg. "Are you in love? Well, yes, of course," Hermione said with a small blush. Bill's grin grew wider. "Good, twist to the right." She twisted it. Bill grinned even more. "Will you marry the man you love?"

"I…I dunno…I would like to, one day," she said, eyebrows furrowed. "It's a yes or no question, dear? What the bloody…"

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Bill asked, sitting up with a grin.

Hermione blinked up at him. "What?"

Bill laughed. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione looked stunned. "I…Oh!" she said, looking down at the egg in her hands with realization crossing her face. "Oh my God, Bill! Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Bill chuckled and took the egg from her and twisted it to present her with the engagement ring inside of it. It was a white gold band with a modest sparkling diamond. Bill didn't have that much money to buy expensive diamonds, but even if he did this was exactly the one he would have gotten her. Hermione didn't like flashy things and this one suited her perfectly. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger while she grinned, tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you so much!" Hermione whispered, emotion thick in her voice.

"I love you, too, darling," Bill assured her with a sweet smile. He leaned in and kissed his fiancée's lips lightly. "Do you want to go back to sleep now?"

"I feel like I should say no," Hermione said, giggling. "But I am quite tired."

"That's alright. I'll stay with you," Bill told her. Hermione grinned and together they snuggled under the blankets. Bill smiled when Hermione started snoring only moments later. He imagined Hermione waking up thinking this had all been a dream and he grinned more. He would make it a very pleasant surprise for her that it had truly happened.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


	5. Charlie and Draco

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**CHARLIE AND DRACO**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"C'mon…You can stay another few hours, love."

Draco glared up at Charlie as he tugged his pants back on. When his pants were up he stood up and glowered at Charlie dangerously. He hated how sexy he looked, unashamed in his nudity stretched out on the bed. "Do not call me that."

Charlie grinned. The only reason he ever called Draco "love" was to annoy him.

"I am not your love. We are not in a relationship," Draco ranted, looking around for his shirt.

"Of course not," Charlie said, but he seemed like he was only humoring Draco. "Doesn't mean you can't say."

"I have things to do," Draco grumbled.

"Like what?" Charlie asked with a charming smile. "Just an hour ago you were saying you could do this forever."

Pale cheeks flushed pink. "Don't you miss your dragons yet?"

"Of course I do," Charlie replied easily. "But I have my favorite one right here."

"I am not a dragon, first of all," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Second of all, I am not yours."

"Alright," Charlie said with an amused smile.

"Oh would you stop that?" Draco demanded.

"Stop what?" Charlie asked innocently.

Draco growled and tugged on his shirt and ended up using his wand to summon his socks and shoes. He muttered on his breath, wondering why he even bothered with the red head. He was a great lay. His dad had gotten really sick last year and Charlie had taken a break from Romania and had been around for almost ten months. They had a drunken shag at a bar one night and ended up meeting quite frequently ever since. Sometimes they actually _hung out_, which was strange. But it had to stop. Charlie seemed to think they were _together _or something! And Malfoys did not have feelings for Weasleys. He wouldn't be surprised if Charlie was falling for him, though. He was Draco Malfoy. Charlie couldn't be faulted for that, could he?

He ignored the fluttering in his stomach and the way his heart skipped a beat when Charlie smiled at him. That smile was just as bright and warm as the sun. Everything about Charlie had that same warmth and comfort. Draco almost wanted to crawl back into bed with Charlie and just lay there with him and spend hours in his arms, even if they did nothing but that. The fact that maybe that was preferable even to their incredible shagging made him all the more worried.

"I have work," Draco finally said as he put his shoes on. He didn't know why he was explaining. He didn't owe Charlie any explanations.

"Ahhh yes…Dreadful thing, that work," Charlie chuckled. He sat up and watched Draco tie his shoes and stand up. "If I'm asleep when you get back, feel free to wake me up," he said in a teasing manner.

"I will not come back," Draco growled through gritted teeth as he stomped out of the room.

It was his comment that made Draco realize he always came back. He hadn't been back to his own house in days. He went to work and he always came back to Charlie for more shagging and more eating Charlie's exotic food and…too many things that were not related to sex. But that was fine…Malfoys could be _friends_ with Weasleys, couldn't they? Friends with benefits. Really, anyone who looked at Charlie had to understand, didn't they? Why a perfect, sexy, powerful Malfoy would keep going back to him? No one could question that…He was the finest of the Weasley bunch. Or so Draco thought.

Draco was really starting to hate Charlie Weasley.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


	6. Neville and Luna

**TITLE:** _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**NEVILLE AND LUNA**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Luna was as crazy as she was beautiful. Neville sighed and wiped sweat from his brow as Luna examined his flutterby bush with her arms full of recently picked gurdyroots. She was checking for some magical creature or another, ones that didn't exist and Neville had honestly lost track of all of the silly things she believed in and liked to check his gardens for. He just let her work to avoid having to listen to long explanations about things like nargles and wrackspurts, and heliopaths and other nonsense. He used to find her beliefs fun and charming, but the past couple of weeks Neville found himself being very annoyed by her. Maybe it had something to do with how nervous his grandmother made him and how she had been pressuring him to break things off with Luna.

"Can you really see yourself spending the rest of your life with this girl?" Augusta Longbottom had asked during her last visit. "One should know after a year if they want to marry a person or not, and you should not waste our time on someone you do not intend to marry."

Could he marry Luna? Neville didn't know.

She was beautiful and charming and non-judgmental. She was a wonderful person. But she got on his nerves, at times, with these things and he was even embarrassed by her sometimes. It was awful, really, and he didn't let it deter him from being seen in public with his girlfriend…but it was hard not to be self conscious with the way people stared at them when Luna was wearing a large daisy in her hair or an onion necklace or other silly things, spouting off about creatures no one else believed in. People looked at her like she was an escaped mental patient and he had no idea what anyone thought of him for being with her.

"I think it's all clear, Neville!" Luna called cheerily, getting back to her feet. Her dress was now dirty with grass stains and her long blond hair was tangled and spears of mud were all over her body from when she had been crawling around checking things.

"Thanks, Luna!" Neville called out half heartedly.

He did love her, even with everything else. Most days he could put up with her crazy. She certainly made life more interesting. But could he spend the rest of his life like this? Neville wasn't so sure…But as he watched Luna smile dreamily as she carried her things back into the house, Neville wasn't so sure he could end things either.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **


End file.
